The Hunter
by EllieCullen0413
Summary: The Cullens have a friend that Bella does't know about - until Emmett suggests that she is invited to the wedding. Will Bella see her as a friend or foe? Afterall, she has the ability to kill every single one of them.Set inbetween Eclipse and B.D.
1. Invatations

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters**_

_Chapter One: Invatations_

Summer - my favourite season. No longer for the same reasons as before – the heat, and lack of anything cold. Now summer meant sun, and that meant a lot of alone time with Edward in our meadow. Despite knowing him for a year and a half, the way he looked in the sun still took my breath away. He never looked more like a god then when he sparkled.

The fact that he sparkles in the sun nearly got him killed earlier this year in Italy, a period of our relationship that I wish to both forget and also to remember for always. Forget, because it was truly one of the most terrifying few hours of my life; and remember, as it was an event that brought my love and me back together again.

Since then, two major things have happened to Edward and I. Victoria and her gang of newborn vampires attacked us, and more recently, we got engaged. The latter of the two had caused my future mother-in-law, Esme and future sister-in-law, Alice, to be completely preoccupied - and in my opinion, completely obsessed – with planning every last detail of the wedding. One thing my fiancé and I did have control over however, was the guest list.

Edward had already sent off a few of his own invitaions and I had sent some to my mother and Phil, and my closest friends – Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike and Seth – and now we were discussing inviting some of the Cullen's ... _friends._

"Edward, you know I have no problem with you inviting the Denali sisters but I'm worried about the... others. I wouldn't be able to have their hunting on my conscience." I said in a voice barely louder than a whisper, although I knew he could easily hear. "Never mind having them in close proximity of my friends and family... not to mention the wolves!" I cringed at the thought of their reaction to _that._

"Bella," he said in a gentle and relaxing tone, "the last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable on your wedding day. It was only a thought. They are more Carlisle's friends then mine anyway."

I smiled, "Thank you. If you have any other friends that wont be tempted to devour the town of Forks then you're welcome to invite them." I joked.

"...Ooh what about Dani?" Emmett shouted from the garden during a rare pause in his fight with Jasper. "She hasn't visited in a while, and she's definitely no trouble... well for humans anyway!"

"Ah yes," Edward replied, "Carlisle, Esme and Alice would enjoy a visit from her." He seemed very happy at the idea of a visit from this stranger, as did Alice who quietly made an appearance at the top of the staircase.

"If you send an invitation she will come." Alice injected while her eyes stared off into the future, "In fact, she'll come early. She will be here in 4 days..." she added. She turned her head to me and added "...if you invite her."

Everybody turned the heads in my direction. I looked around the room, into the expecting eyes of Edward, Emmett and Alice. The last part of Alice's sentence, it appeared, was directed at me.

"She is not a vampire?" I asked Edward. He shook his head with his crooked smile planted on his face. "Then she is a human?" He nodded. Hmm. I was gald he couldn't read my thoughts at this point. She was probably pretty. Gorgeous, otherwise he would have mentioned her before. Why hadn't he mentioned her before? Who was she? "Well if she is a friend of the family then of course she's invited." I added, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. Of course, this didn't fool the all too aware vampires surrounding me. Plus, I had taken a long time to speak. Edward looked as though he was fighting back a laugh. Yes, it was true that he could not read my mind, but he knew me well... too well.

He caressed my face and looked deep into my eyes. My breathing hitched. I have not got used to the way he makes me feel, and I am sure that I never will.

"Thats settled then. She will be here at 3 o'clock on Tuesday." Alice said and she then danced back into Esme's office. Emmett shot me a quick grin that appeared to stretch from ear to ear and then ran back outside to Jasper. Edward turned in his seat and wrote the name _Danielle Clarke _in his flawless script on the nearest envelope.

"If you ask me Bella, I will happily tell you." He said, without raising his eyes towards me. Yes, he definitely knew me too well. I felt a rush of blood flood to my cheeks.

I sighed, "Who is she Edward?" I whispered the words even though I knew any vampires in a half-mile radius would probably be able to hear me without any trouble.

He smiled and turned to face me. He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. He inhaled and said, "It's a long story."

Oh dear. This is going to be bad.


	2. Killer

_Chapter Two: Killer_

"You have heard of Ying and Yang? Karma?" I nodded. "Many different cultures have different ways to describe it, but what it comes down to is balance. Our race puts the whole world out of balance and so it has been said that nature has given the unsuspecting human race a 'helping hand'. A being to keep us in order, well, to attempt to anyway. Apparently, since the dawn of our species this being has existed." He focused on my face, trying to read it. I was unaware of what my face looked like at this current time. I was too submerged in where this story was leading, finding it hard to believe and hoping that my assumptions were wrong.

He continued, "_The Hunter_, that is what they are known as..."

"They?" I asked. "There is more then one?" I added, without even understanding what 'they' are.

"Well, there is only ever one... at a time. They tend to be _The Hunter _for about 15 years before their abilities disappear..."

I interrupted again, "Abilities? You mean, like, powers?" I said, shocked.

"Yes, despite being fully human, _The Hunter _holds many superhuman qualities... wouldn't be much of a 'helping hand' without them... not against vampires!"

"Like what?"

"They are just as strong as the average vampire, not quite as breakable as you, but not immortal, they can't match us for speed but have extraordinary reactions, they don't have unparralled senses such as smell and extra hearing, but they have a sense that tells them when a vampire is near... just an advantage I suppose... oh, speaking of which, they're also scentless!"

Wow. "An advantage for what? You're saying that it's this _human's_ responsibility to fight vampires?" I couldn't believe the words that I had spoken.

Edward leaned in towards me, "Fight... and destroy."

"So after their... powers... have gone, what happens then? Is the gift passed down through families?" I asked.

"No, the hunter can be any girl, anywhere in the world. The transformation happens around the age of 16. When one _Hunter _has passed their prime – around the age of 30 – or dies, the gift is reborn in a new female."

"This only happens to females?"

He nodded, "It is not known exactly why that is. Carlisle has a theory..." _Carlisle always does_, I thought to myself. "...He believes that the reason that _The Hunter _is female is because of the instinct to care and love. Carlisle thinks that if the gift was given to a male then the instinct to fight would be prominent leading to rash decisions, but a female is more likely to have her priorities right."

"And so, this Danielle, she is one of these _Hunters?" _It seemed the only logical explanation. My assumptions were correct. Edward nodded, again carefully inspecting my reactions. "And you feel comfortable enough to befriend this 'vampire killer'?"

Edward laughed. "Don't worry my love. Danielle and the previous hunters have known of my family, and our ways,for many generations. Carlisle came across one once while travelling through Europe, sometime shortly after his years with the Volturi. She saw the difference between him and others she had fought before straight away." Yes, their eyes of course. "She was not threatened by him as he explained his lifestyle to her. She would only ever hunt ones that posed a danger to human life. Since then it has been customary for the new _hunter _to introduce herself to our family, and the Denali sisters of course. You see, as well as passing the gift to the next female, the thoughts of every previous _hunter _are passed along as well. One day, a female wakes up and has all these memories of vampires in her thoughts."

"That must be so scary" I exclaimed.

"I can imagine that you're right. Thankfully the most prominent memory is where to go to find the answers. Everything else comes naturally. The thoughts and memories are what I personally find so interesting." He said while looking away from me, as if he were remembering something... or someone I privately thought.

"What do you mean?" I asked, wanting to know what he was thinking.

"When I am in the presence of one, it is like I have Aro's power." He said looking at me again. "Not only can I hear her current thoughts, but also the thoughts of every other _hunter _before her. Almost as if she is thinking about them every second."

Ahh. That made more sense. Edward liked her around as she made him feel even more knowledgeable than he already was.

"What does everyone else think about her?" I asked, wanting more answers.

"Well as I'm sure you can imagine, Carlisle is fascinated by her and her stories. Esme treats her as hospitably as anyone else, but worries about her immensely. Emmett sees her more as a toy to play – and fight – with. Alice adores her. Rosalie... well you know Rose... and Jasper, well Jasper is scared stiff by her."

I laughed at this and I think I heard a snarl from outside. Edward smirked. "Please explain." I said, still laughing.

"Jasper is the only member of our family who has seen the true force of a _hunter. _He was also on the opposite side. While he was a member of the southern covens he came into contact with one. He even believes he bit one of them..."

"Oh my god, what happened? The _hunter_ became the hunted?" I joked.

"Not quite... another advantage in the battle against vampires... she's immune to vampire bites. Oh yes, they hurt and they leave a mark," he said looking at my own. "But they heal... just like we do."

I was speechless.

"It was during the southern wars that the Volturi became aware of such a being. They witnessed her abilities for themselves. They have been hunting people like Dani ever since. It's hard, even with Demitri, what with them changing every few years and the fact that they cannot be smelt, and their ability to be aware of approaching vampires. Like I said, perks of the job."

This was a lot to take in. Edward wasn't joking when he said it was a long story. "So, in a nutshell, Danielle is a human girl with a soul purpose to kill vampires. Super strength. Super reactions. She's pretty much like a vampire, just without the whole blood thing." I said, bearing in mind one particular vampire attribute... their beauty.

He laughed, "Near enough I suppose."

Yep. Beautiful. I suppose I will see for myself in 4 days.


	3. Waiting

_Chapter 3: Waiting_

"Carlisle! Carlisle!" Esme shouted towards the woods. He and Rosalie were returning from hunting. "Little Danielle's coming to see us all before the wedding! Isn't that brilliant." She genuinely looked happy. "Ooh I'll have to get in some more food," she said as she walked off towards the kitchen after giving her husband a squeeze.

Rosalie followed in her adoptive parents into the house while rolling her eyes. My relationship with Rosalie hadn't changed much over the past year or so, but she was now much more civil towards me. However, I learned to stay out of her way as much as possible. "Another human around, great." She caught my eye and immediately apologised. "Sorry Bella, I didn't mean..."

"Its ok, don't worry about it." I quickly injected, not quite being able to look her in her beautiful newly golden eyes. She gave me an awkward smile and sat on the floor in front of Emmett who was watching something on the telly.

Carlisle came to sit next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I assume you have been told about Danielle and her... gift Bella?" I nodded. "Amazing being, wouldn't you agree? It's been a while since she's visited. About two years. Gosh, she must have changed a lot in that time."

Esme flittered to his other side. "Yes, she'll be 20 now I think. Oh Bella you'll just love her." Alice caught my attention then. She was sitting next to Jasper. Her eyes were glazed over and a smile grew across her face.

"She is Esme's favourite one so far..." Emmett stage whispered towards my direction. Rosalie rolled her eyes again and Emmett patted her on her shoulders.

"Well, she's a very nice girl. She's made the most effort to get to know us. I do worry about her though. She's by far the smallest _hunter_ I've known of."

"She can take care of herself Esme, you know that." Jasper said without looking anyone in the eye. Edward tried to hide the smile on his face that appeared to be a response to whatever Jasper was thinking about.

"How long is she staying for Alice?" Carlisle asked, changing the subject.

Alice closed her eyes. It lasted no longer then a blink. "Hmm, She'll stay for a few days unless something comes up. But she'll be back again for the wedding."

It made me smile to see my family so happy... well the majority of them anyway.

***

Tuesday morning. Danielle was coming today. Great. Another inhumanly beautiful female to add to the three I already spend my time with. Great way to boost my self esteem. But I was genuinely pleased that she was coming, I was surrounded by very happy vampires. Even Jasper couldn't help it. He was just feeding off everyone else's emotions. It was just Rosalie that remained unchanged.

Esme had stocked up the kitchen until the cupboards were nearly bursting. I took advantage of this seeing as there was enough food to feed an army.

I was sitting on the couch with a plate of sandwiches on my lap when Edward turned his head towards the door. "Ahh, everyone she's here." He said no louder then if he was just talking to me. Of course, they were relying on Edward to announce her arrival... they could not smell her approach.

Esme and Alice floated down the stairs and met Edward – who was already at the door. Carlisle came out of his office and went to stand next to his wife. Emmett ran into the house from the back garden and skidded to a stop near the door, leaving a rubber streak on the floor by his feet. Esme shot him an evil look and Emmett mouthed the word "oops" with a small grin on his face. Jasper chose to enter the house in a calmer manner. He walked over to Alice and held her hand. Rosalie suddenly appeared at my side and took a seat on the sofa next to the one I was sitting on. She obviously didn't want to be a part of the welcoming committee.

The sound of the door opening drew my attention away from the beautiful blonde and towards the group of six vampires that I loved standing at the front door, awaiting the arrival of the professional 'vampire killer'.


	4. Introductions

_Chapter 4: Introductions_

"Welcome back Danielle!" Carlisle said stepping out towards the girl, blocking her from my view. "It's been too long"

"Oh I know, I have missed you all so much. I'm so sorry it's taken so long to come and see you." Danielle said in a faint English accent. No wonder she couldn't visit often if that is where she lived.

Esme spoke next as she moved to hug her, "My dear, you look so well. And I was right, you have grown so much. Into such a young woman." I was still yet to see for myself.

Danielle let out a small giggle and replied, "Thank you Esme, you too look as gorgeous as ever." Every one laughed lightly at her subtle joke. Jasper shot me a look and smiled. I must have been letting off some jealous emotions. I tried to relax myself.

I looked back at the tightly gathered group in the doorway. Alice was next to greet Danielle, "We're going to have so much fun the next few days, I'm so glad you came." she said in a tone so high pitched I swear that she squeeked a little.

"Well I don't doubt that for a second. Ahh Emmett, as big as always. Are you sure you're not growing?" Danielle joked as she moved to the next vampire ready to greet her.

A loud chuckle vibrated through Emmett's chest, "Are you sure you havn't shrunk? You little squirt!" Rosalie let out a low hiss. So low that I was sure that I was the only one to have heard it. "Hope you're ready for a rematch later, I promise I'll go easy on you."

Danielle laughed, "We'll see. I've learned a few tricks though in the last couple of years, maybe it is I that shall have to go easy on you." Rosalie turned to the television and turned up the volume with a look of pure hatred on her face. "Hello Jasper, nice to see you again." Dani continued.

"And you." Jasper replied with a slight southern twang and a nod of his head. Always the gentleman.

"And Edward..." my breathing stuttered. Rosalie smiled and looked at me as if to say 'yeah tell me about it!' "... Imagine my suprise when I get a _wedding _invatation from _you_. There I was thinking that you were going to be a batchelor forever!" I felt like I had to fight back a hiss then. "Where is you're Bella?"

"Bella, love..." he turned his body and put a hand on Danielle's shoulder, "...This is Danielle. Danielle, this is my Bella."

It was then that I finally saw Danielle. Like a flower opening up, the sea of Cullen's opened to reveal the human standing between them. She was of average height, maybe an inch smaller than myself. Slim, but not skinny. Her hair was a similar colour to Edwards, slightly more red and up in a loose ponytail. She had a few freckles across the nose on her human face. An average human face. Danielle was by no means _plain_, but neither was she inhumanly beautiful like the people that surrounded her. She was... normal. A normal human girl... just like me. It was then I realised that this girl is more like me than any other person on the planet. She was part of a world that she didn't belong to, but was welcomed with open arms by this truely amazing family.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." She said with a warm smile while holding out her hand for me to take.

And - without even knowingly making a decision - instead of taking her hand, I wrapped my arms around her. "It's nice to meet you too." I replied, genuinely meaning it.


	5. Love Story

_Chapter 5: Love story_

"Now, Danielle, you must be starving. You have had a long trip." Esme said. Always the hostess.

"I don't want to be a bother..." Esme eyed her suspiciously and Dani stiffeld a laugh. She looked at the half eaten plate of sandwiches that Esme had made me earlier. "I'll have whatever Bella's having, it looks truely delicious."

Esme went off in a flash. Edward motioned for Dani to sit down on the sofa next to me. She sat as Edward glided to my other side. Kissing my forhead on the way. Rosalie and Jasper went outside, Carlisle sat on the other sofa with Alice and Emmett stood by Danielle, looking very impatient.

"Emmett, not now." Edward said. You didn't have to be able to read minds to assume that Emmett was already expecting his eagerly awaited rematch with Danielle. He stuck his tounge out to Edward and ruffled Danielle's hair.

"Ok, ok, but I'll catch you later squirt!" He said as he leapt out the back door to join Jasper and Rosalie.

Esme then returned with a plate stacked with sandwiches and went to sit next to Carlisle.

"So Bella," Danielle asked while chewing on a bite of sandwich... yes she must have ben very hungry. "How did you meet Edward?"

Edward tensed slightly, remembering what had drawn me to him in the first place. "Umm, well, Edward saved my life." He had of course saved it more than once. "A truck lost control on some ice in out school parking lot, Edward pulled me out of the way, but happened to use some of his, urm, inhuman abilities to do so." Danielle gawped at Edward, her eyes wide. I skipped over the weeks of avoidence that happened after that. "I put the clues together, with the help of some old folk law and Edward finally trusted me enough..."

"And loved you enough" Edward interupted.

I smiled, "...to tell me everything." _With the exception of you, _I thought.

"Wow. So you're now one of the very few humans that know the truth then... welcome to the party!" She said sarcastically with a light laugh. "Just stay clear of Italy... take my word on that." She added taking another bite on her sandwich.

Esme and Carlisle gave eachother a worried look and Edward squeezed my hand. Alice, of course, spoke up. "Actually Bella has already met The Volturi."

Danielle started choking on her sandwich. "Oh well done Alice, just kill her why don't you!" Edward snarled.

Carlisle went to Danielle, but she put out her hand to stop him. "I'm ok," she coughed, "just a bit of a shock... What happened Bella?"

Oh boy. "Urm well..." I hesitated and looked at Edward. He nodded, signalling that it was ok to tell her. "Well, Edward left Forks for a few months," I missed out the reason why, "and I turned into a bit of an adrenaline junkie. I went cliff diving with a few friends. Alice saw me jump, but she didn't see me surface. Edward found out and thought that I killed myself. He went to the Volturi and asked them to take his life." My breath stuttered as I spoke those last words. Danielle looked as if she wasn't even breathing. Her eyes wide. "Alice and I went to stop him. We did, but got caught by Felix, Demitri and Jane," Dani shuddered.

"It's ok Dani, Jane had no effect on Bella. Bella was immune."

Edward said in a comforting manner. Had she been worried that I had been caught in Jane's powerful gaze?

Danielle looked at me, once again with wide eyes. "You're telling me that Bella is the first... being, _ever_ that Jane could not torture?" Addressing Edward.

He nodded. "I can't read her mind either. Neither could Aro."

Dani gasped, "You met _Aro? _And you're still alive?" She spoke the words as if she couldn't believe them.

"Yep." _Just, _I thought.

"He allowed her to go on the condition that she will one day be turned into one of us." Edward said, answering her apparent silent question of _why?_ "He believed that she will present an interesting power when she is."

Danielle swallowed hard. "Wow. That is... unbelievable. And he believed that you would... you know... change her?"

"He saw it in Alice's visions. Luckily, Bella had already made up her mind."

"You want to be with Edward forever, don't you?" Dani said softly.

"And always." I added looking at him in the eyes. "Edward reluctantly agreed, but with the condition that we married first."

"Not your average love story then." Danielle said after a thoughtful pause.

Not quite. Not quite.


	6. Bitten

_Chapter 6: Bitten_

We had been sitting on the sofa for about half an hour. The time had passed so quickly. Danielle had been telling tales of her recent endevours after Carlisle had asked. She kept it very brief seeming to be uncomfortable talking about killing members of the Cullens' species... possibly vampires they knew. She changed the subject swiftly to her family and _normal _life. She was at university, studying teaching. "_Got to have a career after this one disappears." _She had said. It was so comforting to see how perfectly normal she was.

Her story was interupted when Emmett had sneaked in – obviousally bored. It appeared as though he was trying to prevoke Danielle into the fight he was desperate for. He launched himself at her small frame while she had her back turned to him. I was unaware of this untill Danielle smiled, rolled her eyes and swiftly leaned out of the way a split second before Emmett got to her. Of course, being Emmett, this wasn't done gracefully. He had landed on the table where mine and Dani's left over sandwiches were. The plates went flying, splattering food everywhere. Esme's face suddenly went very, _very_ pale. Emmett ran and she swiftly followed. Edward and Alice stood there laughing. Of course, they had seen this coming and chose to do nothing about it.

"How did you do that?" I asked Dani.

"I'm able know when a vampire is near me, and that sense grows when one is approaching. When Emmett is concerned, it's very obvious. Like a seiren!" We both laughed, I found that very easy to understand.

We helped Carlisle tidy up the mess and then went to join the others outside. Esme was sitting on top of Emmett who was laying face down on the grass. Everybody was in hysterics as Esme proceded to spank Emmett... just like a real mother, though I had never doubted that she wasn't. It was a lot warmer outside than it was indoors, even though the sun was not out. I took off the thin cardigan I had on.

"Man, I have missed this lot!" Danielle said, still laughing as she turned to me. Suddenly she stopped laughing and was staring at my arm... not my arm... my wrist.

"Bella!" She practically screamed, turning the heads of the seven vampires out in the garden. "You've been bitten!" Edward quickly ran to my side. "How... how? I don't understand? But you're not dead... and you're not a vampire!" She looked at me, and then Edward, and then to the scar on my arm, and then rolled up her sleeve to reveal the same scars on her... just_ a lot _more. It reminded me of Japser, just not quite as sevear.

Her eyes flittered between hers and mine before Edward spoke. "It's not what you think Danielle."

"Are you sure, Edward? I mean, you said it yourself... 'She's immune' that's what you said! She's uneffected by mental attacks, one of the best defences we've ever seen!" I knew she used the plural, as she wasn't just talking about herself, but all of the previous _hunters. _

Edward interupted her, "Believe me Dani. For a starter, Bella has the most potent blood I have ever smelt. She doesn't have the best reactions. And she is very, very breakable." Danielle's shoulders relaxed, but she was still looking confused. "Yes, she was bitten. By a nomad. He was very intent on killing Bella. He was killed by my family before he could do too much damage and I sucked the venom out her wrist before it could have any effect."

Danielle's face went pale. "Oh Edward. That must have been so difficult for you... beyond words even. I'm... I'm so sorry." It almost looked as though she was going to cry. "And Bella, I'm sorry. I just jumped to the wrong conclusions. That must have been such a terrifying experience, it's so lucky you have Edward."

"I sure am." I replied, still confused at what had just happened. "He's saved my life on so many occasions. I make it five times now." I said, without humour. "James – the vampire who bit me – had a mate, Victoria. She also made an attempt to kill me. She even raised an army of newborn's to help her do it."

"...The Seattle Newborns? They were created to kill _you?_ Oh my! If i had known I would have stayed." She said looking at Edward. I was deffinately missing something here. "Carlisle!" she said walking away towards the vampires in the garden.

"Edward," I said, knowing she was out of hearing range. "What was she so worried about? Before."

He smiled as he leaned in to whisper in my ear, "She wasn't worried, she was excited." I looked at him, confused. He smiled. "She thought you were the same as her, a _hunter."_

_What?_


	7. Priorities

_Chapter 7: Priorities_

"She didn't understand how you could have been bitten and stayed alive. She jumped to the only conclusion she could think of... that you were like her – immune to bites." He continued. "She thought that she wasn't alone anymore. That made her happy."

"Oh." Was all I could say. I turned my attention to Danielle, who had made her way to Carlisle, suddenly feeling immense pity for this girl. She was alone.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were in danger from those newborns?" She asked, almost angry.

"Danielle, we didn't want you to be put at any unnecessary risk." Carlisle replied with a hand on her shoulder.

"It's my job, Carlisle! And it's personal if any of you are involved!" She almost shouted.

"If it's your job then why did you leave?" Rosalie said, speaking for the first time since Dani's arrival.

Danielle appeared really upset by this. She turned to face Rosalie, but Carlilse spoke before anything could happen. "It's was my doing Rose, I spoke to Dani when she was in Seattle. She wanted to warn us that there were so many so close and that she would try to stop them before they got anywhere near us. At that time we didn't know that they were after Bella," he said turning back to Danielle, "or that Victoria was involved. We were still planning to go there ourselves to sort it out so I told Danielle not to worry. It was dangerous for her to take on an army by herself."

_Priorities_, I thought to myself. I remembered what Edward had told me about Carlisle's theory about the female _hunters_. "_Carlisle thinks that if the gift was given to a male then the instinct to fight would be prominent leading to rash decisions, but a female is more likely to have her priorities right." _A male hunter would have probably gone to the fight head on – and would have probably died in the process.

"I understood what Carlisle was saying, but I stayed close anyway." Danielle contined the story. "When I sensed the new borns leaving I panicked and followed them, and my worst fear was realised when they started to head in this direction. I stopped my car to phone Alice, but then I sensed something much worse."

"The Volturi." I said, knowing all too well what the only thing worse than that army was.

Dani nodded, "I couldn't let myself be that close to them. I drove half way across the country, where I wouldn't cross their path. I called Alice as soon as I could to tell them that they were coming, just incase she hadn't seen. They have ways of getting around you once they know your gift. Alice had informed me that you had easily seen to new borns, and that she was even annoyed that she didn't get a look in." She added as she looked at Jasper and smiled. "But if I had known that they were actually created to _attack you_... I would have stayed... I _should _have stayed."

"And gotten yourself killed?" Esme added, looking truely worried. "Demitri was there love, if he had picked up your tenor then you know that they wouldn't have stopped until they found you." Esme looked as though she would have been crying if she could have.

"Rosalie is right though, I should have done my job."

"It's over now, Danielle, none of us were lost. We had help." Carlisle said, comforting her.

"Oh did Tanya's family come down?" Danielle asked, looking a bit better knowing that the Cullen's were not alone.

"No, something a lot more... hairier, and smellier." Emmett said.

"What are you talking about Emmett?" Dani asked, confused. "Who helped you Carlisle?"

"Oh, er, just the local werewolves." He joked.

"Werewolves?" She shook her head and laughed. "Well, you guys just love hanging about with people designed to kill you, don't you!" She said as she nudged his arm.

"You can say that again!" Emmett laughed, "Of course, ten werewolves are no match for one of you..." Emmett said sarcastically winking at Danielle. Prevoking her again.

"Hmm, that sounds about right to me Emmett, how about we test your theory?"

"Hehe, game on!" He squealed like a schoolgirl.

This should be fun.


	8. Collision

_Chapter 7: Collision_

"Oh for heavens sake..." Rosalie muttered as she stomped off towards the garage.

Alice giggled and she and Japer both came to stand by Edward and me.

"Whose you're money on Bella?" Jasper asked me. "I can never bet against Alice or Edward... they cheat!"

"Hey! It's a part of who we are... its not cheating." Alice exclaimed as she went to clip Jasper round the ear.

"Whatever, I bet you've already seen whose going to win." He argued.

"Maybe" Alice giggled. Edward laughed, seeing what Alice had seen.

"What do you say then Bella?" Jasper encouraged.

"Well, I'm going to have to go with Danielle aren't I? Girl power and all that?"

Jasper laughed, "Spose that leaves me with the imbeciel!"

"Hey! I heard that!" Emmett shouted, while stretching. Why was he stretching?

"Yep, $20 on the vampire killer." I added while everyone was laughing at Emmett.

"Let's hope she gets lucky." Edward added. Emmett pulled him a funny face. Jasper shook my hand.

"Emmett dear, please be careful." Esme said.

"It's ok mom, I wont get hurt." He replied.

"I wasn't thinking of you, I was thinking of my garden." She added. We all started laughing again. Esme smiled and walked away, whispering in Danielle's ear.

"What did she say?" I asked Edward.

He smiled, "She said 'My money's on you, love, so don't get hurt.'"

Esme and Carlisle joined the rest of us at the side of the garden. It made me sad that Rosalie was missing out on this family moment. I would ask Edward if she's ok later, when we're alone.

Emmett was done 'stretching' and he motioned for Dani to come and get him. She smiled and took in a deep breath. She then jumped the ten-yard gap between herself and Emmett and planted her right foot into his chest.

Emmett fell back about five yards. Man, that must have been some kick. He stood up and shook himself off; he still had a massive grin on his face. He was _loving_ this.

"How do they win?" I asked Edward.

"They have to place both hands – or teeth in Emmett's case - on the other's neck – as if he or she were going to rip their rivals head off. It's the only way to really incapacitate either of them."

I looked at him shocked. "Isn't that a bit dangerous. What if Emmett gets carried away and bites her?"

"It's ok Bella, she's scentless remember. She's about as appealing as a rock."

Oh. Well that's ok then, I thought.

Emmett and Dani were circling eachother, trying to find the best way in. Emmett lunged for Danielle's waist. She jumped up in the air, doing a somersault. Emmett quickly recovered and grabbed her ankles as she turned, pulling her to the ground with a loud _thud._ I cringed. Edward said that she healed, but surely she felt pain? I saw Esme tense next to me aswell. Emmett dived down for the kill but Dani was quick. She rolled out of the way leaving Emmett with a mouthfull of dirt.

"Ergh tastes like human food!" He said and he winked at me. Dani grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up, over her head and threw him to the ground about ten yards away from her. "Argh, Dani man, you nearly took off my arm then!" Both of them jumped towards eachother, meeting half way a couple of feet in the air in a split second. As they collided I heard a crack. I looked at Edward. He just smiled and motioned his head towards them, telling me to watch. Emmett slapped Danielle with the back of his hand as she was shaking her arm. Although her head was knocked to the side at a force that probably matched a truck travelling at 50 miles per hour, her feet were still planted to the floor.

"Ooh you bitch!" She said as she turned her head back to face Emmett. She punched him square in the face. They continued to kick, hit and block for about a mintue and a half before Emmett threw Danielle into the air above his head. It looked as though Emmett had this in the bag as Dani came crashing down to earth, but she somehow managed to land standing on Emmett's shoulders. She bent her knees and placed both hands on his neck. "Game over... you're dead." She said.

"Ah, what!?" Emmett shouted. Pulling her off. "I was going to catch you and then go for your neck! How did you end up on my shoulders?" He said, appearing to be talking more to himself then to Danielle.

Edward and Alice were laughing. Jaser was looking furious. He jumped over to Emmett, knocking him to the ground. "You owe me $20!" He shouted.

"Why? I didn't ask you to bet on me. And you didn't have to knock me down bro. I've spent enough time on this ground for the time being." Emmett moaned.

"Don't worry Emmett, one of us once beat Jasper, you know?" Danielle giggled.

Emmett roared with laughter. Jasper growled. "That's not fair. I was taken by suprise when I bit her and didn't taste anything and nothing happened! She just took advantage of my hesitation and threw me about fifty yards away. I was about to win!" He argued as he turned and walked into the house. "At least I didn't loose, I'm still alive."

Esme quickly changed the subject. "Danielle, I heard your arm snap. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Esme, really. It heals quicker than it breaks."

Esme still looked worried, "Oh Emmett, say sorry."

"No way, she gave as good as she got. Her arm's fine... I nearly lost mine!" He replied. "I'll get you back for that Miss Clarke. Rematch tomorrow." He said as he stormed off to Rosalie.

"Doesn't it hurt?" I asked Danielle a very timid voice, more scared than impressed by what I had just seen.

"Oh Bella, it hurts like hell. But only for a split second. The pain goes as soon as it heals." She replied in a very nonchalant manner.

"But what about when Emmett threw you to the ground. I'm pretty sure the ground shook!" I said, not really wanting to know the answer.

Dani laughed, "It's ok Bella, I've had a lot worse."

I looked at all of the scars on her body that seemed much more prominent in the sunlight and didn't doubt what she had said.


	9. Comrades

_Chapter 8: Comrades_

I didn't stay at the Cullen's much longer after the fight. Charlie had called asking me if I was going to be home to back his dinner. Danielle had called it a night; it was only six o'clock our time, but the jet lag made her feel like it was gone midnight. Edward had driven me home and was going for a local hunt with Esme, Alice, Jasper and Emmett before coming back to stay the night.

It was about eleven o'clock when I heard Edward tap at my window, announcing his arrival. Charlie's snores reasured him that it was safe to come in.

"Are you warm enough?" He asked. It was his way of asking if it was ok for him to lay with me.

"I am very warm actually, wouldn't mind cooling off a little." I said, wanting him next to me.

He smiled and did as I wished. However, I was not in the mood for our usual night of seduction and rejection. Edward had either picked up on some silient message I was sending him, or he felt the same. "It's been a long day today hasn't it. A lot has happend."

I nodded and layed my head on his chest. "Edward can I ask you some questions?"

"Bella, you know I love to find out what you're thinking about. Please do ask."

"The Volturi, what did Esme mean when she said they wouldn't stop untill they found Danielle?"

"The Volturi are committed to the prolonging and protection of our species. _The hunter _of course is committed to the opposite. They have killed a couple of Danielle's kind since they came across one in the 1800's. It wasn't easy. _The Hunters _have evolved since then to sense vampires from further and further away. Unfortunately, it doesn't always save them. Danielle has to live with the memories from previous_ hunters – _both good and bad memories." Edward stopped and looked away with a sombre look on his face.

"She can see the ways that The Volturi have killed them." I guessed.

"As if it were her there." Edward said, loud enough just so I could hear. Of course, he too had experienced this, through Danielle's mind.

"That's... aweful." I breathed. "Is that why she's so scared of them? Why she left Seattle when she knew they were coming."

"She didn't do it for her own protection, as Rosalie would have you believe, but for the protection of the future _hunters_. She doesn't want them to see even one more horrific death than they already have to."

"She is a good person." I said, trying to lift the depressing atmosphere away from us.

"She has a very kind heart." Edward replied.

"When did you all first meet her?"

"Four years ago. She had just turned sixteen when she became the new _hunter_. She came to see us that summer. She stayed for about a week. The only one who has ever done that. Many of the previous ones introduced themselves and kept away. Danielle was comfortable enough to stay for a while. She tends to visit when she is called to America, staying for a few days. Emmett joked that she was Esme's favourite, but in truth we have all grown to love her."

"With one exception." I hinted, thinking of Rosalie's reactions today.

"Rosalie is very protective over our family and our secrecy. You know that she doesn't appreciate humans knowing about us. Even though Danielle and the other _hunters _aren't any danger to us, she still sees them as a threat."

"Why do they – _the hunters_ – become involved with you? I mean, why do they travel to introduce themselves to the family?"

"It's their job to hunt down and kill any vampires that cause a threat to human life. They feel that it is necessary to introduce themselves to us so they know personally who we are and what we look like... to ensure that no mistakes are made. However, Danielle's reason for visiting was different. She saw us as comrades. She wanted to meet the family that was committed to preserving human life – as she was. She didn't mention it but she is intregued by the wolves for the same reason. She believes that we are all fighting the same war – just in different ways."

"She's lonely isn't she?" I asked him.

He sighed, "She feels like she doesn't belong anywhere, that she's stuck somewhere between our world and the human world." He looked into my eyes and tightened his arms around me. "She loves you, you know? She truely believes that you are the only person that can relate to her."

I smiled, "I thought exactly the same."

He laughed, "She didn't know that you were human you know."

I stared at him, shocked. "What?"

He laughed again, "She didn't know until she felt your warm skin when you hugged her."

"But she can sense when vampires are near. Wouldn't that mean that she'd know I was human, when her sense didn't pick me up?"

"Rosalie was sitting right next to you, out of Danielle's sight. It was her she sensed but you she saw."

"Didn't my human appearance give me away?"

"Nope, to her you were just as inhumanly beautiful as I believe you are." I blushed at his words. He laughed, "You should have heard her thoughts when she realised you were human. It was a mixture of sheer shock and pure happiness."

I smiled again, for I had felt exactly the same.


	10. Goodbyes

_Chapter 9: Goodbyes_

I had spent the majority of the last few days at the Cullen's with Dani. She has truely become a close friend. We had talked for hours on end about our lives, both from our human world and supernatural world. I told her about Phoenix, school and explained every last detail of my life with Edward. She had told me about her family, her reaction when she found out what she was and how she got her scars. I grew a new level of respect for the girl. She had only been _the hunter_ for just over four years and had about ten years left before she returned to her natural self. That made me think about how many more scars she would gain in that time… and how she would get them.

She had another three fights with Emmett before she left. He won two, but she won the last. She had broken her leg, wrist and a few ribs in the process. I thought I was going to throw up and Esme quickly ran into the house. She couldn't stand the thought of someone being hut for fun. She had attempted to stop them many times but both of them disagreed and said that there was nothing to worry about. Emmett lost one of his fingers, though Danielle claimed it to have been an accident. Of course, they both healed in no time. I saw Jasper itching to try on many occasions, but he always kept his distance. He understood Esme's emotions and didn't want to upset his adoptive mother... That's what he told us anyway.

Time had gone very quickly and it was Friday morning - time for Danielle to go. Rosalie had said goodbye from the sofa and we were now all standing at the door, exactly where we had stood four days ago.

"Danielle, it was so nice to see you again. Please drop by whenever you're in the area." Carlisle said.

"You know I will, and please don't hesitate to call me if anything ever happens." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"Of course we'll tell you, in plenty of time of course." Alice said tapping her head.

Danielle laughed "Bye Alice, thank you for not torturing me the last few days." Referring to Alice's unique of punishment. Danielle was greatful that Alice had found a new 'Barbie', however, I was not.

"Well I thought I better not risk it. You can defend yourself... it's a lot easier with Bella." She joked.

"Goodbye Jasper."

"Goodbye Danielle." Yes, they deffinately kept their distance.

"Bye Big Bear, I'll see you soon." Dani said to Emmett.

He picked her up in his huge arms, "Bye Little Bear, I'll kick you're butt when you do."

"Goodbye Esme, thank you so much for having me."

"You are welcome in our home any time," She wrapped her arms around Danielle, "we'll see you next month."

"Bye Edward. Thank you for, you know, saving Bella's life and letting her into your world and what-not." She said.

Edward smiled and placed his arm on my waist. "You are welcome," he said, knowing how happy she had made me also. "We will see you soon."

"Ahh Bella, I will miss you the most." She said hugging me tightly.

"I'll miss you too." I said, unable to say anything else. I could feel the tears being produced in my eyes.

Danielle got into her car and waved us good-bye as she sped down the Cullen's drive, just as fast as they did. The rest of the Cullen's moved back into the house and Edward stayed with me on the doorstep. He held me close and kissed my hair.

"I love you, Bella." He said.

"I love you too, Edward." I said, feeling more complete than ever.


	11. Betrayal

_Chapter 10: Betrayal _

"Ooh we're going to get a visitor in the next few days!" Alice said. She was upstairs in her room, but I could hear her from the living room. It had been a month since our visit from the Volturi which nearly ended in the death of my family and our friends. The words Alice had spoken made me feel as though my dead heart was going to jump through my chest. Had they changed their mind? Who had they sent? Why were they coming? The rest of my family quickly gathered in the living room. They too had heard Alice's words. She had been keeping an eye out for The Volturi's decisions. Was this the warning we had been waiting for?

Only Edward's face remained calm. "It's ok, it's not them." He said.

Alice then floated down the stairs. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to worry you all."

"It's Danielle." Edward said smiling.

I felt the tension in my shoulders decrease. Jasper laughed lightly. "That was wierd... everyone went straight from feeling extemely anxious to feeling really happy." He sighed, "It made my head go all funny."

I hadn't seen Danielle since the wedding. We didn't tell her about our recent mishap as we didn't want her to be in close proximity with the Cullen's vampire friends. Friends who hunted humans.

"She must be in the area because she'll be here tonight" Alice said, her eyes unfocused.

I thought of Renesmee, sleeping in her room. She was six months old now, but she looked as though she was 5 years old. What would Danielle think of her? Would we have to prepare her the way we prepared our vampire friends? "Renesmee" I breathed.

"I can't imagine Danielle having a problem with Renesmee, Bella" Esme said.

She was right. I was overly protective of my little girl. My little girl who would soon have a new Aunt.

***

The morning had soon turned to day and Renesmee was awake. Of course this meant that Jacob was here also. I remembered – a blury memory – of Edward telling me that Danielle was intreuged by the wolves. At least she would get to meet him.

We were all currently sitting on the sofas in the living room. Despite the room being very large – just like the rest of the house – it did get packed when all ten of us were in here.

"Who's coming to visit Mummy?" Renesmee asked in her soft voice.

"One of our very good friends." I answered with a smile on my face.

Renesmee came over to me and layed her hand against my cheek, replaying the moments when she had to hide with me as Edward explained what she was to our friends last winter. She didn't like it when they first saw her. She was asking if this was going to happen again.

"No it won't be the same my dear. Danielle is not a vampire, she is a human."

Renesmee then returned her hand to my face and played images of Charlie and Sue. She remembered how they made her thirsty, but she knew not to bite.

Edward shook his head, being able to see what Renesme was showing me. "Danielle won't make you thirsty, she's different to other humans. You won't be able to smell her at all."

Renesmee smiled widely. "Wish all humans were like that." We all smiled at her little joke, all wishing the same thing. We all turned to the television, waiting for time to pass.

***

"Oh," Edward said all of a sudden, turning his head sharply. "She's not happy...she's been in Denali. They told her about what happened with the Volturi. She knows Bella's changed and she knows about Renesmee. She's sad that we didn't tell her." He added, reading the information from her mind.

It was then that I heard her approach – her feet on the Cullen's drive. She seemed to be moving at a fast pace. Not quite running, but there seemed to be sense of urgency, like she was in a hurry. The sound of her feet coming into contact with the gravel was louder than the average human approach, was she stomping?

As if we were called, we all made our way to the door at the same time– apart from Rosalie of course, who stayed sitting on the sofa with Jacob and Ness. My relationship with Rosalie had changed dramatically with the arrival of Renesmee. Although I did not know for sure, I think that she was the reason for Rosalie's change of heart. For some reason, I had hoped that that change had also applied to Danielle. It appeared as though it hadn't.

My vampire mind allowed me to process this information in a nanosecond, and Carlisle was still reaching to open the door.

The door opened to reveal Danielle still walking – no, deffinatly stomping – to the door. She stopped as soon as she saw the faces of seven vampires, with half-smiles on their guilty faces, waiting in the doorway.

Her jaw was set tight and her eyes were smouldering. There was an unmistakeable look of betrayal on her face. "Care to explain?" She said, looking each of us in the eyes.


	12. Confrontation

_Chapter 11: Confrontation_

Carlisle stifled an uncomfortable laugh, "We're sorry Danielle, it was for your own good..."

"Don't talk to me about my own good." She shouted abruptly, not allowing Carlisle to finish. "I asked you _specifically_ to tell me if anything were to happen to you." Her eyes were glazing over with tears. "You all could have _died... _You all nearly did." Her voice whimpered on the last sentence.

Esme was the first one to put her comforting arms around Danielle, followed by myself and Alice. "We're so sorry Danielle. But truly, it was not safe for you there." She said.

"But you could have told me, I could have done something... anything."

I heard Rosalie in the living room. "Oi, Mutt. Stay here with Ness. This is just ridiculous." She said in a harsh tone, unable to be heard by Dani. She appeared at the door and pushed past the guys.

"Rosalie, don't." Edward said, eyeing her in a serious manner.

"Oh, shut up Edward! Hey, Dani the vampire slayer!" She said walking over to where we stood with Danielle. She stopped about two metres from us, not wanting to get too close. "We spent a hell of a lot of time and effort running across the _world _finding vampires to help us. And, as I'm sure you are well aware, not all vampires share our diet habits. Are you saying that you would have happily fought on the same side as, and stayed in the same house as the creatures that you have vowed to destroy?" Rosalie continued, a look of disgust on her beautiful face. Danielle stood completely still. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open slightly.

"Rosalie, stop." Esme whispered, low enough that Dani would not be able to hear her.

Rosalie ignored her, "And do you really think that the Volturi of all people would have approved of an alliance with the one human on this world capable of destroying them? The one human that they have hunted, for over two hundred years?"

"Rose! Don't you dare!" Alice and Edward said simultaneously obviously seeing what she was going to say.

"If you were there than _you," _She pointed right at Dani, "would have gotten us all killed."

Despite the possible truth behind Rosalie's words, none of us wanted Danielle to hear it. Danielle looked down at the floor. Her breathing stuttered and a tear rolled down her cheek. "You're right. I'm sorry." She barely whispered.

Rosalie took a breath, as if she was about to say more, when Emmett ran to her side. "Think you've said enough, babe." He said, he placed his hands around her shoulders and pulled her back inside the house. Rosalie went along unwillingly, but it was hard to fight against Emmett's brute strength.

"I'm sorry Danielle; you didn't need to hear that. I should have stopped her." Edward apologised.

"Don't worry about it." Dani laughed slightly and quietly. "That's the most she's ever spoken to me."

I suddenly felt a lot calmer and happier. I looked at Jasper who was still on the doorstep. I smiled and realised that everyone was probably feeling a lot calmer and happier now. Jasper caught my eye and winked.

"Shall we go inside, Danielle?" I asked Dani. "I know someone who is just dying to meet you."

Danielle suddenly smiled ecstatically, "Renesmee! Oh, I hear she's just precious."

At that moment I heard a small _thud _coming from inside the house, the sound of an infant jumping off the sofa perhaps? Shockingly, Renesmee appeared at the door. Her hands held behind her back and a large smile on her face.

"Hello Danielle, my name's Renesmee. You're Mummy's friend and I can't smell you." She said. We all smiled at her adorable speech.

"Hello Renesmee. My, you look just like your parents. Even more so than I was told." Danielle said, crouching down to Renesmee's level.

"Am I allowed Daddy?" Renesmee asked, looking at Edward. He nodded. She smiled and placed her hand on the side of Danielle's face.

Danielle closed her eyes and stayed still as Renesmee was running through her thoughts.

"What's she showing her?" I whispered to Edward.

"A lot. When she was a baby, the Volturi, you, me, Jacob, the wolves." He laughed. "She's telling her that she likes her better than the others because Dani wasn't upset by her."

Renesmee removed her hand after about three minutes and Danielle smiled softly.

"Wow. Just... wow."


	13. Intentions

_Chapter 12: Intentions_

Emmett had taken Rosalie hunting to give us all some space during the afternoon. The rest of us were now sitting on the sofas again. Jasper was submerged in one of his many books, Alice was sitting next to him stoking his curls, Carlisle and Esme were sitting hand in hand watching the cooking channel – thinking of ideas of what to cook Danielle for the week – and Jacob, Edward and I were sitting next to Danielle who had Renesmee on her lap.

"I've got to admit Bella, you look good." She said. "Plus I hear you've taken to it really well. Carmen told me about your first hunting trip and Kate and Eleazer were telling me all about your ability. You've done so well."

I smiled and new that if it was still possible, I would have been blushing. I still wasn't used to praise or attention.

"So you don't mind... what I've become?" I asked timidly. The bond that Dani and I shared was made through being human in a vampire world. Even though I knew our friendship would not change, I was worried that I had upset her. I didn't want her to feel abandoned.

"Bella, you are still you and I still love you" She smiled. "I'm just happy you're still here." She shot a glance at Edward. "He saved you again didn't he?" She winked at him.

"He just can't help it." I joked. "Anyway, what are you doing in America?" I said, not wanting to go into the specifics in front of Renesmee.

"A murder in Portland, police said it was an animal attack but of course, I knew better. The vampire didn't do a good job of covering up their kill. So I went to find them – tracked them all the way to Canada. Boy, was he shocked when I walked up behind him and ripped his arms off." She grimaced, realising how excited she had gotten. Jacob just chuckled. "Anyway, I picked up the sense of a vampire I had been hunting for a while. He was a game player – hunting humans for bets and money, not for survival. He was one of the first that I came across when I first turned. Obviously, it was my intention to kill him... So imagine my surprise when I find him in Denali... with _golden _eyes."

Edward smiled.

"Garrett?" I asked.

Dani nodded. "Yep. He's doing well too. Not one slip up so far. I truly hope he keeps it up. Wish they were all as good as you... would make my job a lot easier. So yeah, I stayed in Denali for a few hours and then came here." She paused, her face changed expression and the sides of her lips turned down. "It was so upsetting to hear about Irina. I couldn't stay for long, they were still mourning."

Jasper lifted his head up from the book he was reading, obviously sensing an uncomfortable atmosphere.

Danielle turned to Jacob who was sitting on her other side. "So, urm, you're a werewolf." She said.

"And you're a vampire hunter. You know..." he leaned in to her ear, "you're not supposed to make friends with them." Jacob replied.

Danielle laughed, "I could say the same to you." She joked. "I don't know why there's a need for me anymore. I think the Pacific North West is probably one of the safest places to be."

"Try telling that to Edward... he had a tough time keeping Bella alive!" Alice joked. "We all did! So high-maintenance. " She sighed, flicking her hair dramatically. Everyone cracked a smile and laughed.

"Speaking of high maintenance..." Edward said.

Just then I heard the sound of two pairs of feet running through the forest. And a rather large body splashing through the river... Emmett's preferred way of crossing.

Rosalie slowly entered the house through the back door. She stopped just before she stepped into the living room. She looked behind her to Emmett and he encouraged her to go in. She took a deep breath and turned to Danielle. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier Danielle and the way I said it. It was totally unnecessary."

"It's ok Rosalie. You were right..."

"I know," Rose interrupted, "but you were only looking out for us – wanting to help us. Just as we would do for you. So I am sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I do." Danielle smiled slightly.

"Thank you." Rosalie said, turning back to Emmett. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair. As they walked off to their room, I felt as though I truly understood the love that they had for each other, and how much they needed each other. They may not have been the most similar of people, but they completed each other.

It made me think of Danielle, still alone in the space between the truth and human reality, for I had left her there. I looked at her, sitting next to Jacob and seeing the two of them together made a faint memory come back for the second time today, but this time I could remember what Edward had told me. _"She didn't mention it but she is intrigued by the wolves for the same reason. She believes that we are all fighting the same war – just in different ways." _She didn't have to be alone. There were people just like her, conveniently close.

"Hey Jake, how about you take Danielle to La Push tomorrow?"


	14. Scars

_Chapter 13: Scars _

The next morning, we made our way to La Push. Ever since Carlisle and Edward had helped Jacob recover after his accident with the newborns last year, the treaty lines – although still in force - had become somewhat void. This was even more so since our alliance at winter. The Quilulite tribe had begun to trust us, and loved Renesmee nearly as much as we did. With permission, we were now allowed to come onto their land, meaning there was no trouble with a couple of us escorting Danielle. Especially since the permission was given by the pack's alpha.

It was Edward, Renesmee and I who went with Danielle. Jacob, of course came as well. Some of the wolves still were not comfortable letting us on their land without being in their wolf forms, so Edward came in case we needed an interpreter. We were all squeezed into Edward's Volvo, which was a tough job considering Jacob's size.

Edward looked at me and smiled, "I still can't get over _driving _across the treaty lines."

"Tell me about it, bloodsucker!" Jacob replied. Edward laughed and reached round the back of his seat to hit Jake on the leg. Jake squealed like a little girl and laughed along with Edward as he squirmed away. "Mate, you could crack my knee in half."

"Ah shut up, you would have healed by the time we got out of the car." Edward argued.

Renesmee was giggling in between Jacob and Danielle.

I turned in my seat to look at Dani. "Sorry about that... lover's tiff."

We all laughed.

"It looks like I've got a lot to learn about you wolves." Dani said.

***

We were welcomed by Sam and Emily as we pulled up.

"Hey vampire girl!" Emily shouted as she came to wrap her arms around me.

"Hey wolf girl." I smiled, she smelled just like Sam – just not as strong.

"Hello my dear Renesmee" She added as she scooped her up in her arms. I was thankful to Emily for always using Renesmee's full name. Even I slipped up a few times. "My you are getting big, aren't you? But I still see you as a little girl" She said rubbing her nose against Renesmee's.

"Hello Sam, how are you?" Edward asked.

"I am well Edward. Thank you. I hope that you and all your family are well." Sam replied, shaking Edward's hand.

"Yes, thank you, they are all well. Sam, I'd like to introduce you to our friend Danielle."

"It is very nice to meet you Danielle." Sam said, taking her hand. "We have heard about a creature such as yourself in some of our legends, although that was one factor we never thought would be true." He smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"Well I have to admit, I hadn't heard of you guys until I was told about your help with the newborns. I don't think any of us have ever come across anyone of your species."

Danielle went to on to tell Sam all about herself and previous _hunters._ Sam was completely silent for the whole twenty-eight minutes it took for Danielle to explain her story. When she stopped, his mouth still hung open.

"It's all true Sam." Edward interrupted, possibly answering his doubtful thoughts.

"But she's so... _small._" Sam whispered. "I don't mean to offend you Danielle. But I just find it hard to believe. You're really strong enough to fight and kill a _vampire_? To tear them apart? You can heal? You're not infected by their bites?"

"Aren't you?" She smiled.

Jacob laughed, "She's like Leah, just without the fur!" I heard a slight growl coming from the forest.

Danielle took off her jacket and stretched her arm out towards Sam. "I don't know how good your eyesight is, but can you see these?" She asked. This was the first time I had seen Dani since my change into a vampire. Similarly to Jasper, I could now see her scars much more prominently. And they made her too, look dangerous. There were more than I remembered. They stretched up her arm to her neck and down to her chest.

"Oh." Sam said. His jaw dropping again.


	15. Tales

_Chapter 14: Tales _

"Why doesn't he believe her?" I whispered to Edward. I was close enough to him that nobody else – no matter how good their hearing was – could her.

"He's beginning to. He just doesn't understand how anyone – especially a human - can fight a vampire. The wolves have to phase to be able to do it effectively. Without their wolf forms, they wouldn't last long at all. Even though in their human forms they are strong, the wolf enhances this as well as giving them the speed, senses and reactions to fight creatures like us."

"So he's what? Jealous?" I questioned. Edward smirked and then nodded. I turned my head back to Sam who was still examining Dani's scars.

"How... how did you survive?" He stuttered.

"They have no effect on me. They hurt and they are the only thing that will leave a scar. But other than that..." she trailed off.

"You said you heal?" Sam questioned. "How long does it take you?"

"I've been told that I heal in a similar way to a vampire. If I lose a limb for example, as soon as it is reattached it heals... Although, I personally haven't experienced that. If my skin is torn or scratched then it heals almost instantaneously. The same happens if I break a bone." She replied, smugly.

"How can you be killed then?"

"Sam!" Emily exclaimed. She was looking at him, shocked.

Danielle grimaced, "Well, unfortunately, there have been some of us who have died on the job. It usually happens in group attacks. If any of our vital organs are removed then we die. Or if we are somehow left to bleed, then we die." Dani shivered and looked away, fighting back tears. I wondered to myself what she was remembering.

"I'm sorry." Sam said. "I didn't mean to upset you. I was just... curious, your abilities fascinate me."

Edward interrupted this awkward moment. "Danielle and Emmett fight nearly all the time, Sam, if you are ever curious to see Danielle's abilities for yourself."

Danielle laughed, "I find it to be good training. Emmett however, sees it as fun."

"Emmett?" Sam asked incredulously, he laughed slightly seeming to be amazed by everything Danielle was telling him. "And when you practise with him, what is your success rate?"

"It seems to be a pretty even divide. Emmett is a very good fighter; a lot better than any of the Nomads that I have come across. I've never seen anyone with as much strength and power as him." She replied.

I smiled at this, remembering the countless number of times that I beat Emmett in an arm wrestling match. Our most recent one was a few days ago. I had won, but I didn't admit that I was finding it a lot harder. It would only be a few months, maybe even weeks, until he could beat me. Then we wouldn't hear the last of it. Edward smiled at me, obviously recalling the same events.

"Well then, I think I may have to witness this." Sam chuckled. "You are a very impressive being, young lady."

"As are you." Danielle replied. "I'm so very fascinated by you and your pack. Would you be able to tell me some of _your_ tales?"

"We are having a bonfire tomorrow night, everyone shall be there. We tell our tales to each other. Maybe you would like to join us then?" Sam asked.

"Renesmee will be going Danielle," I added. The imprintee's of the wolves were also obliged to go to all tribal meetings. "You could take her for me if you wanted."

"I'd love to." She replied. Smiling at me and then turning to Sam.

"I'll take you both." Jacob injected. "But first, can we please go back to yours and see Dani beat up Emmett?" He said laughing.


	16. Training

_Chapter 16: Training_

The car journey back was a lot more spacious. Jacob had decided to stay at La Push for an hour or so. He might as well have moved into the Cullen's with all the time he spent there. Esme and Carlisle didn't mind but in truth the rest of us were getting sick of the smell. I was thankful that Edward, Renesmee and I had our own house.

We pulled into the drive way and I saw Alice and Emmett standing in the doorway. Of course Alice had seen Danielle's future change as she decided to have a fight with Emmett, and by the look on Emmett's face, he knew.

"I'm sorry Emmett; we've got to wait until Jacob gets here." Danielle said as we got out of the car.

Emmett's face instantly dropped, he looked truly sad. "Why do we have to wait for the mutt?" He asked.

"Jacob wants to see." Edward answered, grabbing Renesmee from the car and positioning her on his waist.

Emmett sighed and retreated back into the house.

"Bella, you want to go test your shield?" Edward asked. During the last month, we had experimented more with my shield. I wanted to get used to using it without anger being the emotional stimulus. It was harder, but if I concentrated hard enough I could stretch it as far as the day in the clearing. As far as my own personal shield was concerned, there wasn't much progress. Edward could only read my thoughts if I was touching him. It was very uncomfortable to do and it didn't last long. Carlisle had told me that if I kept on practising it will eventually come, I just needed time to understand its power.

"Yes that sounds like a good idea." I replied.

We made our way to the garden, where I had once practised the same thing with Kate. Renesmee was playing with Rose and Alice a few feet away from us. Carlisle was always with us when we did this, offering his help and guidance. Esme was in the kitchen with Danielle, making some food. Jasper and Emmett were playing another extravagant game of chess, using eight boards and their own complicated rules.

"Hey Edward, once Bella cracks this you'll be able to play with us without cheating!" Jasper shouted from inside the house. Emmett's booming laugh followed.

"Well for the sake of you and your brother's future entertainment, let's get cracking." I said, raising my eyebrow at Edward.

We started as we always did. I stretched my shield towards where Renesmee was playing. I wrapped it around her, Rosalie and Alice, making sure it created an impenetrable bubble around them. I looked at Edward.

"Nope can't hear anything." He said.

Rosalie smiled, "Shame you can't do that all the time, Bella."

I moved my shield delicately so it fit their shape and then moved it around Edward and then to Carlisle, to make sure I could move it without disrupting it. It was then that Danielle came running out. She looked a cross between confused and amazed. I looked at Edward, he smiled.

"Bella, are you doing that?" She asked me. "I can't sense any of you. If I closed my eyes I wouldn't have a clue that any of you were here!"

Carlisle stood up, "Well Bella, it appears as though it's not only vampires that your shield is effective on."

"Wow, well that's something we haven't seen before." Danielle said, turning back into the house. I let my shield drop. "Ah there you are again!" She said as she turned around to face us again. "Amazing. Don't know how I didn't notice that before. I suppose you're always with Edward." She said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Well done love." Edward said.

I held his hand and attempted to lift my shield. _Thank you,_ I thought. It dropped almost straight away.

Edward smiled widely and kissed my head. "I like it in there." He said.

Emmett suddenly came rushing out the house with Danielle over his shoulder. "I smell dog, move out the way Bella. It's my time to shine now." He said as he dropped Danielle.

"Emmett it's cheating if you make me feel this dizzy before we start." Danielle said from the ground.

Just then Jacob came running through the trees in his wolf form. He ran over to Renesmee and she stroked his fur, before he sat next to her.

"He's staying in wolf form so Sam can see too." Edward whispered to me.

Jasper came outside and sat next to Alice. "Give me a clue. I don't want to lose a bet to Bella again."

Alice smiled, "Sorry honey, I can't see." She said nodding her head towards Jacob.

"No bets today then Jazzy, if you're scared." I joked.

"Let's face it, Danielle's probably going to win." Jasper said, nudging Rosalie in the arm. She shot him an evil glance in return and he laughed.

"Come on baby!" Rosalie cheered. Emmett winked at her in response.


	17. Instincts

_Chapter 16: Instincts_

Danielle stood up and coughed dramatically to get Emmett's attention. "Ready?" She asked him.

"I was born ready!" Emmett exclaimed. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Emmett ran at full speed so he was suddenly stood behind Danielle. He paused for a fraction of a second and ran at her. She hadn't turned yet. I wouldn't be surprised if enough time has passed for her human brain to even allow her to process what had happened. She swiftly stretched her arms up and over her shoulders, grabbing Emmett by his shirt as he was about to go for the kill. She lifted him over her and slammed him into the ground in front of her. He landed with an almighty _thud_. Esme quickly ran out of the house to inspect any damage done to her lawn I expected. Emmett quickly stood up to reveal a very Emmett-shaped dent in the garden. I heard Esme 'tut' next to me. Emmett, with his back still to Dani, bent his knee and unexpectedly drove his foot backwards into her chest, sending her flying backwards in to a tree. I heard a huge crack and everyone gasped – apart from Emmett. Danielle stood up and brushed herself off. She then put both hands on her hips and turned her contorted pelvis back into place with another loud crack. A strange, unfamiliar feeling rose in my stomach – Nausea.

"That hurt." Danielle squirmed as she walked back towards Emmett, who was just smiling. He lunged towards her at hasty speed, his arms wrapped around her and they both flew to the ground, bringing up a lot of Esme's lawn with them. They both stood up and Emmett backed away. Danielle face was contorted and looked in pain. Her hand was wrapped around the side of her throat. I could see blood between the cracks on her fingers. I instinctively held my breath but there was no pain in my throat. Scentless blood.

"You didn't!" Edward shouted towards Emmett who suddenly looked very guilty. I looked over to Renesmee who had her hand on Rosalie's throat. She shrugged in response.

"Dani, Dani, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too." He said walking over to her.

She wiped her hands on her shirt and wiped her sleeve on her neck. The wound had already cleared up and in its place was a white scar. "It happens Emmett, don't worry." She said as she swiftly jumped up onto Emmett's shoulders and put her hands to his throat. "Gotcha! You're dead."

"No way! No way!" Emmett balled as he threw Danielle off his back. "I bit you! I killed you!"

"Emmett, you instinctively bit me... It has happened to me a lot if you haven't noticed. It gives me the perfect opportunity for a counter attack. You were bewildered and confused and I took advantage of that... isn't that right Jasper?" She winked.

Jasper smiled and looked slightly embarrassed.

"So? I instinctively killed you!" He argued.

"Emmett, if that was true then my head would be somewhere else then in the vicinity of my shoulders. You were shocked and so you backed off... leaving me the opportunity to kill you."

"She's right Emmett, for you to win you have to put your teeth at her throat... not in it." Edward chuckled.

"Are you alright Danielle?" Carlisle asked walking over to her and inspecting the scar.

"Yes I'm ok thank you Carlisle. The pain will go away soon, it just stings."

Esme shot a glaring look at Emmett.

He sighed heavily, "I'm sorry Danielle, I really didn't mean to." He shook his head. "That was weird though, I didn't taste anything. I only realised what I did when I felt it on my lips." He quickly turned towards Carlisle. "Ah man! Does this mean my eyes are going to go red?"

Carlisle laughed and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I don't think you drank any, you just bit didn't you?" Emmett nodded. "You'll be fine then."

"He's not fine just yet." Esme said with a stern look on her face. "He'll be fine just as soon as he fixes my garden!"

Carlisle patted Emmett's shoulder, "You heard your mother." He said as he walked away.

Just then, I saw Dani freeze. Her eyes were closed and she took in a deep breath. In my peripheral vision I saw Alice do the same. I felt Edward tense next to me.


	18. Visions

_Chapter 17: Visions_

"Alice? Alice, what have you seen?" Jasper asked.

It was Danielle who answered his question. "There are vampires approaching, a group, possibly four, maybe five."

"Are they our friends?" Carlisle asked Alice with a hint of urgency in his voice.

Alice shook her head. "I've never seen them before, Edward do you recognise them?" She asked knowing that Edward could see what she was seeing.

He shook his head. "And I don't recognise them from Carlisle's memories either."

Jacob growled, of course he was relaying the information straight to Sam.

"Four or five?" Emmett said. "What's the problem, we'll just take them out."

"They may not pose a threat. We are not going to attack them if they mean us no harm." Carlisle said. Trying to avoid violence at all costs.

"That's ok for you to say Carlisle, but I cannot just let them pass." Danielle argued. Jacob growled in agreement.

He sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry Danielle."

Alice looked at Edward. They both looked at Danielle with worry on their faces.

"Danielle, we cannot let you fight them." Edward said.

"Edward, it's my job -"

"That's not what I mean..." He interrupted, looking at Alice again while taking a deep, un-needed breath.

Danielle swallowed loudly. "What have you seen Alice?"

Alice looked at her. Pain was clear on her face. She stuttered, unable to speak.

"You've seen me die." It wasn't a question, more of a statement. Esme whimpered behind me and I felt the same whimper escape my lips.

"It doesn't have to happen Danielle." Alice said, breaking the silence. "I only saw it because the course you are on now will take you there. Please Danielle, don't fight them."

Renesmee ran towards Edward and me. He picked her up in his arms. She reached her hand out to touch my face. She was upset; she didn't want Danielle to die. A small, crystal like tear dropped out of her eye and Edward tighten his arms around her slightly.

"Alice doesn't see them coming anywhere near Forks or La Push Jacob, you have no need to get involved in this." Edward said, answering one of Jacob's thoughts.

I held on to Edward's hand and tried to lift my shield. I saw him glance at me quickly so I knew he could hear me. _Is she changing her mind? _I thought.

He shook his head ever so slightly. "Bella and I need to take Renesmee hunting. We'll go locally so we'll be back soon." Edward said. Then he turned his head to Danielle. "We'll sort something out when we get back, ok? Jacob, go back home and tell Sam to be on the lookout, just in case."

Jacob nodded and we took off into the forest, running at Renesmee's pace.

"She's considering leaving it for a few days. She feels as though it's her duty to kill them, and her duty to die doing it. She was thinking of different ways of attacking them, trying to see if they change the future but Alice is only seeing one." He told me, probably waiting till we were out of hearing distance before elaborating on his previous answer.

"I can understand her opinion, but I really don't want to lose her. Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Carlisle hates violence as you know and will only act out of defence. There is no threat to us so he will be very disappointed if we choose to do anything... even though knowing him, he wouldn't show it." Edward replied.

We hunted for about an hour before we decided to go back. As we got close to the house Edward stopped suddenly.

"No, no, no. She didn't!" He said, and started running again at full speed.

Confused, I picked up Renesmee and ran with her. We got to the house in a matter of seconds, but Edward was already inside.

"It was a split second decision Edward; she took advantage of you being gone and ran. By the time we heard the car she was long gone. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper have gone after her but I don't see them catching up to her. They can't track her scent." Alice was explaining.

"What's happened?" Renesmee asked, still in my arms.

Unfortunately, I knew the answer. "She's gone sweetheart, Danielle's gone."


	19. Blind

_Chapter 18: Blind_

Jasper came back soon after we had arrived, he had gone to look for Danielle on foot where as Carlisle and Emmett went in their cars. "I was practically running blind; I couldn't smell her at all. She was wearing jeans so I tried to find a scent of denim but I couldn't." He said.

"It's ok love, we didn't really expect you too... it was just in case." Alice said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Can't you see where she's going Alice?" I asked.

She shook her head and looked at Edward, he sighed heavily. I doubted if Alice's visions had even changed at all.

"She's not making any conscious decisions on where she's going. She's just following her senses, so Alice can't see." Edward answered for Alice, who looked too distraught to say anything.

"Where does Alice see _it _happening? Maybe we could get there first and stop her?" I asked, trying to think of something... anything.

"It's dark," Alice began, with her eyes closed. "so she we've got at least five hours. But the location is blurry, like it's not certain where she's going to catch up with them. I can see... trees, trees for miles. But she's on a path, on foot."

"Wait Alice; go back to that last one." Edward said. "Can you see that sign? The wooden one, on the left."

"Lake Caroline". They both said at the same time.

"Where is that?" Jasper asked. "I haven't heard of it so it must be small, and not too close."

"I'll go check." Esme said, speaking for the first time since we came back from hunting. She was obviously distraught, sitting motionless at the window. She ran to Carlisle study and came back downstairs with an atlas. "It's the other side of Seattle." She said with her fingers on the page. "About an hours drive east of the city."

"But it's no use until we know she's going there for sure, isn't it?" Rosalie said.

"True, but it's the clearest vision, meaning it's probably the most likely. Even if it's not right then at least we'll be in the right area." Alice said optimistic for the first time.

Just then I heard Emmett's jeep pulled up by the house. He came running through the door. "No use, I drove south-east and I think Carlisle went north-east but I didn't catch her up... she drives just as fast as us!"

The sound of Carlisle's Mercedes soon followed. He walked in calmly and just shook his head, wrapping his arms around Esme and pulling her close.

"We think we know the general area of where she's going." Edward told them. "Alice saw a vision of her near Lake Caroline, so I'm going to go there and see if I can get to her before anything starts."

Carlisle nodded his head approvingly, "Sounds like a good idea, son."

"You're not going alone." I told Edward.

"Bella, love, I'm not putting you in any danger."

"But what if one of them has a power, like Jane... I'm the only one that can protect you. I'd be a help Edward, not a hindrance." I argued.

"But Bella -" He argued.

He was interrupted by Alice, "Edward, she's going with you and so am I... look for yourself." She exclaimed.

"Alice, why do you need to go?" Jasper asked worried. Although Alice was probably the least likely of any of us to get hurt in a fight, Jasper was always overly protective of her.

"If anything changes Jazz they'll need me. It's ok, none of us will get hurt, I can see that for certain." Alice said calmly.

"It will be difficult to find her. Alice won't be able to see her until Danielle knows for certain where the vampires are... even then it might be too late for us to do anything. I'll try my hardest to hear her thoughts, but we'll have to be close." Edward said with a mixture of authority and doubt in his tone.

"How long will it take us to get there?" I asked. "Are we driving?"

"Yes, it will take about three hours, but from then on... we're driving blind." He said.


	20. Games

_Chapter 19: Games_

We left straight away. We left Renesmee with Rosalie and Esme. Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett went hunting. Alice had seen that it was sunny the other side of the sound so we took Carlisle's car as the windows were tinted.

Edward was driving at about a hundred and thirty miles an hour so we were approaching the east side of Seattle in just over two hours. The time was six o'clock and the sun was setting. Soon we would be able to get out the car and search on foot.

Alice's visions had not changed since we left the house so we started to slow down, not wanting to miss a turning if they suddenly took on a different direction.

The time was just gone seven thirty when we started approaching the area seen in Alice's visions. The sun had just set. Twilight.

We were only a couple of miles away from where we were going to stop and wait for Danielle when Edward suddenly hit down on the breaks.

"Renesmee." He breathed. As soon as he had finished saying her name he was out of the car. Running.

"Edward!" Alice cried. She turned to me. "He's going to fight them Bella, I have no idea why, but I just saw it.

We quickly followed him, as fast as we could. I had no idea where I was but I just followed his scent. Both he and Danielle came into view at the same time. To my disbelief the fight had already started. One vampire was already in shreds.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed, "Help me make a fire. Quickly."

I did as she said, gathering dry pieces of wood. Alice ran over with piles of left-over vampire in her arms. She dropped them on the pile and lit a match. I couldn't stop myself from looking at the fight. Danielle had her hands wrapped around one of the vampire's necks and tore it off, almost as easily as tearing a bit of paper. She threw the head towards us as she continued to rip apart what remained.

Edward had hold of one of the last two remaining vampires. "Danielle!" He shouted. She turned her head and ran over to help him. His head was soon over by our feet as well. This was totally different from the fights she had with Emmett; this was tactless and much more violent. There was no skill involved; just ripping and tearing... she made it look so easy, it made me wonder why Alice saw her die. Edward had saved her, but why? Was it something to do with Renesmee? Her name seemed to change his mind.

My attention was drawn back to the fight. Danielle had drop-kicked the last vampire towards Edward who put his lips to her neck – almost as if he was going to kiss her – but it one fluid motion he removed her head, tossing it towards Alice who then put it on the fire. Danielle stood there gasping for breath and rubbing her arm; it looked as though she had been bitten.

"Edward." Alice barely whispered. Her eyes were closed, looking into the immediate future. My eyes rapidly turned to Edward. Behind him there was a vampire, hiding a few feet away. I saw his lips curl back and his body turn to a crouch. Without even thinking about it I threw my body across the ten foot distance between myself and Edward, colliding with the unknown vampire in no time at all. My teeth went straight to his neck and pulled. His head went flying. I took a step back, not fully comprehending what I had just done. Edward turned around, placed his foot on the headless torso and ripped off the arms and legs, throwing them into the fire that was now soaring.

"Bella, are you ok my love?" He asked.

"I... I just killed someone." I stuttered.

"You killed some_thing _Bella, these vampires were not even worthy of being called some_one._" He said.

I looked at him confused.

"What happened Edward?" Alice asked, as bewildered as I was.

"As we were driving I caught their thoughts. They were game-players, vampires who bet each other to kill humans in specific and difficult ways. They came to this side of the country looking for Garrett, he used to be one of them." Edward said, looking at no one, just the raging fire a few feet behind us. "News had travelled about Renesmee since the Volturi had visited and these _creatures_ knew about her. She was their game."

I gasped, unable to believe, but knowing full well what Edward was about to say next.

"One of them _dared_ the other to find her and kill her. It was a whole different kind of game... They all knew that we would stand to protect her. This made it even more exciting for them." His breathing stuttered. "They were thinking of ways of how to get her – tactics – when I caught their thoughts."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "They were after..." I couldn't even say her name.

Edward nodded. I looked at Alice, her face was a mask of guilt and disbelief.

"It's not your fault Alice. You can't see Renesmee, that's why you couldn't see their plans." He said.

"But, but she could have been... _killed_ and it would have been my entire fault." She whimpered.

"Alice, don't you dare think that." I exclaimed. "No one can expect you to predict something that you can't see coming."

"Danielle," Edward said, taking my attention away from Alice. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Edward, thank you, for coming. I was in over my head. I got here and waited for them, I wasn't sure if I was going to go through with it. But when I heard them talking about Renesmee I just... I don't know... I just couldn't let them get to that girl, even if it meant giving my own life."

"She seems to have that effect of people." Edward said.

"I didn't want to let you down again." She added.

I was going to thank Danielle. If it hadn't have been for her then my family would have been taken totally by surprise and these evil creatures may just have won their bet. I owed her my life. I owed her _more _than my life. I was going to thank her, but instead I just pulled myself into her, embracing her in a way to say thank you. I couldn't get the words past my lips.

"We have a lot to owe you for Danielle." Alice said, smiling.

"You are all welcome, I was just -"

"Doing your job." Alice and Edward said together.


	21. Impression

_Chapter 20: Impression_

It was silent nearly all the way back. We were about thirty miles from home when I asked Danielle something that had been playing on my mind since the fight.

"You made it look so easy. How did you do it? It was much different from your fights with Emmett."

Danielle laughed mildly. "I wasn't exaggerating when I said a vampire's hesitation and bewilderment makes for the perfect counter attack. It's much more difficult with Emmet. He knows what I can do and he expects it so he also knows how to prevent it. They however were not expecting it. They were confused by my lack of smell. They didn't know if I was human or not, similarly to the other vampires I have fought. That's my first advantage. My second is the shock factor, they don't understand how something that bleeds and has a heartbeat can do what they do. However, they tend to get over that shock pretty quickly. I had killed one of them and was about to kill another when I was bitten." She looked at Edward. "The one that bit me could have done a lot worse if Edward wasn't there. My abilities were designed to take on one vampire at a time – we do not fare well in group attacks."

"I'm surprised news about you doesn't travel." I said.

"Ha. There are not a lot of vampires left to carry it. And the ones that do get away are too ashamed to say they were fought off by a _human._" She replied. "The Volturi only found out about us when Aro read the minds of the vampires who had seen us in action. Before then, they did not believe the tales."

"So ego-centric vampires are the reason you are not known of." I joked.

We all laughed lightly, but did not speak until we got home. We were all shaken up.

We told our family – with the exception of Renesmee - about what had happened. Jacob had nearly had a heart attack when he found out. It took some effort on Jasper's part to calm him down. We were all thankful that nothing had happened. We were especially thankful to Danielle. Even Rosalie couldn't help hugging her.

***

The next day Dani went to the bonfire at La Push and her and the wolves swapped stories. They had all made good friends and promised each other to keep in touch. The week went quickly and it was soon time for Danielle to go home.

We saw her many times after that. She visited us whenever she was in the country. Ten years later, her powers were passed to another, who came to introduce herself to us and the wolves – as was now tradition also. We only saw her a few more times, but Danielle continued to visit.

It was the year 2075 when Danielle passed away, she was eighty-six years old. Her funeral was in England and we all made our way over there, as did Jacob, Sam and some other of the wolves. She did become a successful teacher and lived her life with that career. She had a son and two daughters, and five grandchildren. We were all ever so sad to see her go, but she would never be forgotten.

The years passed and more and more _hunters _came to see us, but none of them ever took the place of Danielle.

She truly left a lasting impression on us all.


End file.
